Developmental delays are common in early childhood, affecting at least 10 percent of children and are markers for later developmental conditions. It is well established that the tremendous adaptability of the brain in the first three years of life means that early treatment of delays leads to improved outcomes, whereas later intervention is less effective. In order to provide treatment to improve children's outcomes, early identification of delays and sensory impairments during the first three years of life are critical. There is a tremendous need for and interest in early identification of children at risk for development problems, as is evidenced by the vast attention to this topic by the leading organizations for pediatric health (AAP recommendations, NICHD's Early Identification and Interventions for Infants and Young Children at Risk for Mental Retardation, and AHRQ Special Emphasis Notice for research on diagnostic errors). A consistent concern is that there is the need for screening strategies in diverse audiences, and for translating effective, evidence-based screening approaches for use in primary care practices. There are a number of different screening tools available, but no consensus on which screens are best used in practice. However, screening is being increasingly adopted by practitioners and there is a high level of discomfort translating the results to parents. Thus, there is a need for educational materials that brings together information to assist primary care providers in choosing the best tools;provides guidance on implementation of screening in practice;and communicates the purpose and results of these screens in practice. This resource will inform providers about the importance and challenges of conducting developmental screening;assist providers in understanding and communicating those results to parents, and identifying and acknowledging cultural differences in screening strategies and delivery of results. The specific aims are: Aim 1: To develop a clinical content outline for a CME/CE program that will focus on two major areas: 1) Understanding and appropriate implementation of development screeners in primary care. 2) Improving communication of the purpose and results of developmental screening tests with parents. Aim 2: Develop clinical content/interactivity for a prototype module of the Web-based CME/CE course. Aim 3: Develop a unique approach to learning on the web through video-based storytelling vignettes. This online CME program will speak through "real world" stories of pediatricians and parents who have dealt with such issues (in their own words). The course will illustrate techniques for communicating results to parents and seeking appropriate next steps for care. Because capturing high quality video is a core cost component of such a program, we also propose to use the video to create a web site for parents. Aim 4: Conduct a set of qualitative interviews to inform development and evaluate the course. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: In this Phase I program we will develop a prototype of a CME/CE Web-based course to assist health care providers understand the purpose and approach to developmental screening, and more effectively communicate results with parents. This program will bring together existing research and provide an easily accessible source for pediatricians on screening. By providing innovative content via an established medium, we aim, through this product, to reach primary care providers facing this important issue to improve outcomes through early identification and intervention.